


just close your eyes

by thekaidonovskys



Series: Becoming Three [7]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekaidonovskys/pseuds/thekaidonovskys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sure, it’s not as if Tendo isn’t tactile when he’s awake or anything, but when he gets sleepy he gets incredibly cuddly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted by Tumblr user thekaidonovskys

Newt rubs his eyes and checks the time, wincing a little. It’s almost midnight, and Hermann and Tendo went to bed hours ago, but he was on a roll and had assured them that he’d only be another half hour… three hours ago. 

He finishes typing up a few more notes, then finally pushes the laptop away with a sigh. He stretches his arms, rolls his shoulders and cracks his neck, before resting his head against the back of the couch. He’ll get up in a few minutes and drag himself to bed, but for now he’s just letting his mind settle out of formulae and research papers and biology. 

It’s only because he’s stopped typing that Newt hears the quiet click of the bedroom door opening. He opens his eyes and looks over his shoulder as Tendo emerges, blinking rapidly against the light. “Hey, what are you doing up?” Newt asks. “Everything okay?”

“You should be in bed,” Tendo murmurs, his voice a little scratchy from sleep, and Newt has to smile at it because Tendo’s  _too_ adorable right now. “Woke up and you weren’t there.”

“I’m sorry. Got caught up in it. Is Hermann awake too?”

“Out like a light. Just me.” Tendo yawns. “I like it when people are where they’re meant to be.”

Newt knows that’s just tired petulance talking, but humours him anyway. “I’m sorry,” he repeats. “I didn’t realize how late it was getting, and then I decided to just power through so I don’t have to stay back late tomorrow.”

Tendo hums and slowly makes his way across the room. Newt’s learned how clumsy Tendo can be when he’s tired, and just smiles as he watches the slow progress. “Get it done?” Tendo asks.

“Yeah. Coming to drag me to bed?”

He has the answer to that a moment later when Newt has a lapful of half-asleep Tendo, arms snaking around his neck as Tendo tucks his head in under Newt’s chin, resting against his chest. “Was gonna,” Tendo murmurs. “Think I’m too tired to walk back now.”

Newt chuckles gently and runs a hand down Tendo’s spine. “You’d rather sleep sitting up than walk ten steps back to bed?”

“Eighteen.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Forgiven.” Another yawn, and Tendo nuzzles closer. “I miss you when you’re gone.”

“ _Aw_ ,” Newt says fondly. “Honey, I wasn’t gone. And you have Hermann.”

“I know, and I love Hermann to bits, but you’re the one I cuddle with.”

“You mean I’m the one you cling to like a limpet.” But Newt’s far from annoyed - he finds sleepy Tendo utterly precious and cherishes every moment of it. Hence not taking him off to bed immediately, even though he really probably should. He strokes Tendo’s back for a few moments, then finally listens to his common sense. “Okay, let’s get you back to bed.”

No response. Newt tilts his head enough that he can see Tendo’s eyes - or he could if they weren’t closed. He’s crashed again, and now’s probably the time that Newt should wake him before he gets himself too far back asleep, but again he can’t quite make his common sense win out. 

It’s just too  _cute_ , that’s the thing. Because sure, it’s not as if Tendo isn’t tactile when he’s awake or anything, but when he gets sleepy he gets incredibly cuddly. He’s surprisingly good in the mornings  - much better than Hermann anyway - it’s just late at night when he should be sleeping but isn’t that he clings like this. Usually if they’re all together on the couch and Tendo’s falling asleep, as he often does, he ends up on Hermann’s shoulder (which Newt totally gets because Hermann’s shoulders are  _super_ comfortable). But when it’s proper cuddling - invasion of personal space and full contact - that Tendo wants, it’s Newt he comes to.

Newt loves it.

Sometimes he wonders if it’s a problem, though, if there are potential deep PTSD issues in Tendo needing to be so close to people to the point of clinging when he’s at his most vulnerable. Then he remembers Sydney, remembers the fact that they could easily not have Tendo at all, and decides it’s not really the biggest issue in the world. 

He rests his cheek against Tendo’s hair and closes his eyes for just a moment.

***

Hermann finds them the next morning when he finally realises that nobody’s bringing him coffee. He pads out to see what’s happening then stops, smiling fondly at the scene for a moment, before crossing the room to sit down next to them. “Newton, Tendo,” he murmurs quietly. “Time to wake up.”

He gets a couple of grumpy variations of  _don’t wanna_ , before Newt finally lifts his head and immediately groans. “Oh christ, that  _hurts_.”

“No wonder. You’ve slept sitting up all night.”

Newt blinks at the living room in confusion, then it clears when he looks down at Tendo who’s still not quite awake. “Right, yeah. Was gonna take him back to bed but he fell asleep and I must’ve too.”

“M’sorry,” Tendo mumbles into Newt’s chest. “Didn’t mean to.”

Newt shoots an amused glance at Hermann, who returns it, then they both look fondly at Tendo. “You definitely did,” Newt says, and Hermann sees the beginning of Tendo’s smile. “Or else you wouldn’t have plunked yourself down in my lap and not gotten up.”

“Yeah, well I thought you’d let me sleep for twenty minutes then make me go back to bed. Suppose my super comfortable hair served as a good pillow… ooh, okay,  _ouch._ ”

Hermann shakes his head at the two of them - Newt trying to work the knots out of his neck and Tendo rolling his shoulders back with a small pained murmur. “Go to bed,” he instructs them. “If you can get even half an hour of sleep lying down properly it’ll do you the world of good.”

Tendo carefully slides off Newt’s lap and stands, groaning. “Carry me,” he demands.

Newt snorts. “You carry  _me_. This is your fault.”

“My fault? I was so far asleep last night I wasn’t thinking straight - you should’ve been the responsible one.”

“Maybe you should’ve just stayed in bed, then.”

“You are both children,” Hermann says, loud enough to be heard.

“Pretty sure that’s still illegal, Herms,” Newt says as he stands up, putting an arm around Tendo. “C’mon then, let’s follow our orders.”

Hermann watches them go, smiling. In about half an hour he’ll go wake them and endure the inevitable complaints and demands for massages. For now, he’ll enjoy the peace and quiet. 

He loves his partners, but thank god none of them want to adopt. He has enough child-like behaviour to endure. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff to counteract that last story. 
> 
> Title from "Safe And Sound".


End file.
